


[Fanvid] Your arms feel like home

by Chayiana



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayiana/pseuds/Chayiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon helps Kieren to love again, but the road to happiness is a bumpy one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Your arms feel like home

**Song:** "Your arms feel like home" by 3 Doors Down

**Length:** ~ 3 min

**Spoilers up to 2x04**

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i8z28ni7kbnlral/Like_Home_final.zip) (104 MB, zip)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Although there're still 2 episodes left in this series (please, God, let there be more!), I had to vid this now, before they can do anything horrible to those two. I just don't see how this can possibly end in a happily ever after... ^^
> 
> Anyway... hope you enjoy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> ETA (11/06/2014):  
> I was actually really, but pleasantly surprised they didn't kill Simon off. Don't get me wrong I cried my heart out at Amy's death, but my two boys are still alive... err, I mean partially deceased... so YAY! \0/ Now, all that we need is a 3rd series, where Amy comes back to live/partially deceased/whatever and everybody's happy. :D


End file.
